poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10’s Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba’s Pride/Transcript
This is the transcript for Opening {Sunrise over the Pride Lands. Animals of all types make their way to Pride Rock: Elephants, giraffes, wildebeests, antelopes, hippos-- all very much as in the opening of the first movie.} [ He Lives in You ] * BS: Ingonyama nengw' enamabala * MS: Night And the spirit of life Calling * BS: Oh, oh, iyo * MS: Mamela * BS: Oh, oh, iyo {Rafiki is standing on the tip of the Pride Rock promontory, exhorting the animals gathering below him.} * Rafiki: Ubukhosi bo khokho We ndodana ye sizwe sonke * MS: Wait There's no mountain too great * BS: Oh, oh, iyo * MS: Hear the words and have faith * BS: Oh, oh, iyo * MS: Have faith * BS: Hela hey mamela {Mufasa appears as a spirit in the clouds; Rafiki is blown by the wind, and he gestures to all the gathered animals below, who bow down before the image.} * CHORUS: He lives in you He lives in me He watches over Everything we see Into the water Into the truth In your reflection He lives in you {On "In your reflection", a giraffe looks up, and Zazu flies in towards Pride Rock. Simba and Nala are there; Rafiki takes Kiara from Nala's mouth and holds her up before the assembled crowd. The animals all cheer, and Simba and Nala are blown by the wind from the approving figure of Mufasa.} {third verse repeats} {chorus repeats} {Kiara struggles playfully in Rafiki's grip. After much cheering from the crowd, he lowers her to be nuzzled by Nala. Timon and Pumbaa stand nearby.} * Timon: Ah, Pumbaa-- look at that little guy. A chip off the old block! And you gotta know who's gonna raise 'im... * Pumbaa: His parents? Timon: {pause} Okay sure, get technical. But who's gonna teach him the really important stuff? Like how to belch? {burp} And dig for grubs? {jumps down} I'm telling ya, buddy... it's gonna be like old times. You, me... and the little guy. * Rafiki: {chuckles} It is a girl. * Timon: ...Girl. * Both: Girl?! ...Oy! {Timon and Pumbaa collapse in a dead faint. Cut to title.} {Camera zooms slowly back to Pride Rock, where Kiara is playing at Simba's paws atop Pride Rock, gazing down over the side.} * Kiara: Wow. {She giggles continuously, and Simba catches her as she comes near the edge.} * Simba: Whoah. Where do you think you're going in such a hurry? {Kiara wriggles in Simba's grasp as he moves her to safety.} * Kiara: Daddy! Let go! {She keeps giggling as she tries to escape} * Simba: Well, I just want you to be careful. {She pounces after a butterfly; Simba steps on her tail to pin her down.} * Kiara... are you listening? Accidents can happen. You could easily get hurt, or stepped-- {Kiara says this well-practiced line along with Simba, and finishes it for him.} * Kiara: ...Hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost. * Simba: And remember,... I want you to stay in sight of Pride Rock at all-- * Kiara: At all times, I know. {She's testy at the repetitive warning; she continues reciting} And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home. Okay, okay. Can I go now? Please? {Nala and Zazu enter. Simba exchanges a glance with Nala, reminiscent of when they played out this same scene as cubs} * Simba: Hmm. Very funny. * Nala: {laughs gently} Mind your father, Kiara. * Kiara: {giggles} Yes, mom. * Simba: And stay away from the Outlands. * Zazu: Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous Outsiders! * Simba: Zazu's right... you can't turn your back on them. * {Kiara is curious.} * Kiara: Really? How come? * Simba: Mmm... never mind. Just run along now. * Kiara: But Dad, I-- * Simba: You'll understand someday. Go on. * Kiara: Dad... {He runs a paw over her, then nudges her off; she resumes giggling and runs off down Pride Rock.} * Simba: And stay on the path I've marked for you! * Nala: {chuckles} Simba. Who does she remind you of? Hmm? * Simba: {cluelessly} Huh? What? Who? * Nala: She's just like you were when you were young. * Simba: Exactly. Do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in? * {She tackles Simba and puts him on his back.} * Nala: You mean the dangers YOU put us in. {They chuckle and nuzzle for a few moments, then Nala gets up.} * Nala: She'll be fine. {She moves off. Simba waits till she is out of earshot.} * Simba: Hey, Timon. Pumbaa. Come here. {Timon enters, on Pumbaa's back.} * Timon: Good morning, mon Capitan. * Simba: I want you to keep a close watch on Kiara. You know she's bound to run off. * Timon: No worries, Simba. We're on her like stink on a warthog! * Pumbaa: Hey! * Timon: It's the hard truth, Pumbaa. Live with it. * Simba: You guys, I'm counting on you. Danger could be lurking behind every rock.{Timon looks quizzically at Simba, then takes him mock-seriously.} * Timon: Ah hah. {He and Pumbaa begin looking theatrically from side to side, scanning behind every rock...} {Camera shifts out to the open savannah. Kiara is walking through the tall grass, chasing a butterfly.} * Kiara: Hey! Wait! Come back! I just wanna play! {She sees the butterfly land, and crouches to attack} Ahhh... the mighty hunter has cornered her prey. {snarls} Errrrh! {Kiara's pounce takes her up the side of a small rise, from which she can see a distance into the Outlands. * Kiara: Whoah... cool! The Outlands! I wonder what's out there... {A rustling in the grass behind her draws Kiara's attention. She turns, and the grass separates.} * Kiara, Timon, and Pumbaa: Eeeeek! {squeals of fright and surprise} {Kiara is frightened backwards, and falls off the far side of the knoll into a pool below. Pumbaa gets set to leap after her; Timon jumps off just as he throws himself into the pool.} * Pumbaa: Oooh, don't worry, Kiara-- Uncle Pumbaa's comin'! * Timon: Oh, no... ohh... uh... uh... let's see, uh... {he goes in-character as though talking to Simba} Gee, Simba. The good news is, we found your daughter. The bad news is, we dropped a warthog on her. Is... there a problem with that? * Pumbaa: {looking from side to side in the water} Kiara? Kiara? * Timon: Pumbaa! Let me define "babysitting"! * Pumbaa: {He finds Kiara underneath him, spluttering, and he gets off.} Sorry. Now, Princess Kiara... as Simba's daughter, you know better than to go off all alone. You could have been hurt! * KIARA: But... but... * Timon: Hurt! Oh... Simba would kill us! You didn't slip a disc, did you? * KIARA: B-but-- {Timon checks to make sure Kiara is intact} * Timon: Catch a fever? Get a hangnail? {Timon is examining her claws; she pulls her paw away.} * KIARA: Nnngh! Timon... * Timon: I had one once. * Pumbaa: Very painful. * Timon: Excruciating! {Timon is holding a fern branch over Kiara's head, shading her.} * Timon: Darling... with your complexion, you should stay out of the sun. {She swats the branch away} Whaaat? Do you wanna wrinkle? * KIARA: Would someone please just listen to me? * Timon: I'm sorry; I wasn't listening. Did you say something, Princess? * KIARA: I am not just a princess, you know. That's only half of who I am! * Pumbaa: Oh, uh... who's the other half? * KIARA: Uh... well, I, uh... um... * Timon: Well, while you're figuring it out, let's eat. {He snaps his fingers, and Pumbaa lifts up a log} Grubs! * Pumbaa: The other white meat! * Timon: {offering a leaf-full of grubs to Kiara} And so high in protein! * KIARA: Eww! Gross! * Timon: No? How 'bout you, big boy? * Pumbaa: {sniff} Aaah. Love grubs! * Timon: Not like... * Timon and Pumbaa: Love! {Timon tosses a bug into Pumbaa's mouth; he crunches and coughs on it a little, then hiccups and spits the fragments back onto the leaf, coating them all with saliva.} * Timon: {grossed out} Ohhh.. you always do that! You take a bite out of every one, and then put it back. It drives me crazy! * Pumbaa: But you can't tell from the outside which are the real slimy ones! * Timon: Slimy? Pumbaa... my corpulent compadre. It's the crunchy ones that make the meal! * Pumbaa: Slimy!... Slimy!... Slimy!... Slimy!... Slimy!... Slimy!... Slimy!... Less filling!... Less filling!... Less filling!... Less filling!... Low fat! * Timon: Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Tastes good!... Tastes good!... Tastes good!... Tastes good!... Check, please! {Kiara wanders off while they argue. She crosses a river on a log, and tumbles off-- directly into Kovu, bowling him over. He snarls at her confrontationally, and continues growling.} * New Hope for the Outlanders Kiara's First Hunt/Kovu Saves Kiara open up to Rafiki's tree at night time. We see Rafiki is doing a painting of Kiara as she grows * Rafiki: Oh, Mufasa. Everyday, Kiara grows more beautiful, into a queen that will someday make us all very proud. a mane on a painting of Kovu But this cub Kovu grows stronger. And Zira fills his heart with hate. I'm very worried, Mufasa. Things are not going well. No. blows, rattling Rafiki's gourds * Rafiki: Hmm? You have a plan? gourd falls, splitting in half. Rafiki holds up the two halves against the painting of Kiara and Kovu, and brings them together until they join * Rafiki: What? Kovu... Kiara... together? This is the plan? yells Are you crazy? This will never work! Oh, Mufasa, you been up there too long. Your head is in the clouds! blows hard at Rafiki * Rafiki: Okay, okay, okay! Okay! All right, okay! I don't think this is going to work... but I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing! camera trucks back, upwards, away from Rafiki. Scene shifts to Zira's rocky home. Zira shows up * Zira: You are ready chuckles circles around Kovu sitting on a rock, revealing that he is grown into an adult lion * Zira: Nice.... Very nice. a little You have the same blackness in your soul that Scar had. What is your destiny? * Kovu: I will avenge Scar... Take his place in the Pride Lands. * Zira: Yes! What have I taught you? * Kovu: Simba is the enemy. * Zira: And what must you do? * Kovu: I must kill him! outlander lionesses roar in response. The scene then change to the Pride Lands. At Pride Rock, Simba and the other lions and friends are waiting with Ryan, Meg and their Friends. Nala is walking towards Simba, who is sitting at the end of the assembled lionesses. He looks quite worried and sad, but he sighs gently and forces a smile when Nala reaches him. * Random Lionesses: Wow, her first hunt! You must be so proud, Nala. Here she is! shoes up * Sarabi: You must be very proud of your Daughter Simba. * Simba: Thanks mom. [Kiara emerges from over a hill on the trail. She looks at Rafiki, who is standing next to the path. She looks worried until Rafiki speaks to her.} * Rafiki: Kiara. lands on a branch andalights nearby. Timon and Pumbaa embrace goofily * Random Lionesses: Good luck, Kiara! She'll be great. Her first hunt! You can do it! It's your day, Kiara. Good luck, Kiara! * Sarabi: My, how you've grown! and Kiara nuzzle. Simba is looking vaguely glum * Nala: You'll do just fine. * Kiara: Daddy... you have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise? [Simba glances at Nala, who raises her eyebrows at him. He rolls his eyes upward acquiescently.} * Simba: All right... I promise. rub heads; Timon and Pumbaa break into tears. Kiara looks back, and then runs off into the fields. Simba moves surreptitiously over to Timon and Pumbaa. * Simba: (quietly) Make sure she doesn't get hurt. and Pumbaa begins humming in a show of nonchalance, and sidle away off the rock until they drop over the side and out of view Simba's Nightmare * (Simba grunts and moans in his sleep and is having a nightmare about his father, the stampede, and Scar) * Mufasa: (clinging on the cliff above the stampede) Simba! Simba, help me! * Simba: Father! * (Scar is maliciously laughing at them as he walks down to them) * Simba: No! Dad! (goes to reach for his father's paw) Just a little further! * Scar: (grabs Simba's paw) Gotcha! Trust me. * Mufasa: Simba! (loses his grip and slides down the cliff before falling to his demise) * Simba: NO!!!! (turns to Scar) Scar! * (Much to his surprise, Scar's appearance changes into Kovu) * Simba: (gasps) Kovu? (gets pushed off the cliff by Kovu and meets the same fate as Mufasa) NO!!!! * (Simba gasps and wakes up from his nightmare) Not One Of Us/Kiara's argument with Simba * Kiara: Daddy it can't be true. (All the animals turn around to see Kovu) * Animal #1: It's Kovu. * Giraffe #1: It's Kovu. (Everyone look at him while he's walking) * Ben Tennyson: Hey, Kiara, it's Kovu! * :' Oh, thank goodness he's alright. * ': I wondered what happened to him. * Kiara: Kovu! (Kiara run to see him, but Simba stops her) (All the animals continuing talking to see Kovu while he is walking) * Timon: (Gasp) Why I yoda! Lemme at him, Lemme at him! (He grab his tail) He hold me back. * Pumbaa: (Grabs Timon's tail) Okay. * Timon: Lemme at him, Lemme at him! * Pumbaa: Okay (He lets go of him) * Timon: I think your missing the basic point here. * Pumbaa: Oh. (The animals continuing talking to see him as he made it to the Simba who is on top of pride rock) * Simba: Why have you come back?! * Kovu: Simba I have nothing to do with... * Simba: You don't belong here! * Kovu: Please I ask your forgiveness. * Kiara: Daddy please, listen to him. * :''' Your daughter's right Simba. At least give him a chance to explain. He couldn’t have been responsible for the… * '''Simba: (He turn his head to his Daughter and Ben) Silence! (Simba's response shocks Ben as He turns to Kovu) When you first came here you ask for judgement. And I pass it now! (Everyone are shock to hear this while the animals begin to arguing at him) * :''' Simba, you can't. Love Will Find A Way/Ben meets Mufasa's Ghost/Kiara's Decision * - * - * - (While Kiara is scearching for Kovu, Rafiki was back in his tree feeling disappointed that the plan didn't work) * '''Rafiki: Oh Mufasa, I told you that the plan won't work. And now Simba is really overprotective of his kingdom and he had lost a good friend he ever had. (Then the wind blow around Rafiki that he got another plan) Hmm? You have another plan? * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - (Somewhere in the Pride Lands, Ben is angrily pacing back and forth thinking about the terrible thing Simba did.) * Ben Tennyson: '''I can't believe that Simba did that. First, he exiled Kovu out of the Pride Lands without letting him get a chance to explain. And then he considered me a threat to Kiara, his family, and his kingdom! * '''Darwin: '''Ben * '''Ben Tennyson: No, Darwin! I can't go back after what he's done! I mean what will it do anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past! (looks up at the sky) You said you'd be my friend Simba! But you're not the friend I knew anymore. (sighs) It's because of what I said. * Darwin: 'Oh (sadly) * '''Ben Tennyson: '''Come on, now. Would you please cut it out? * '''Rafiki: '''Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back! (laugh) * '''Ben Tennyson: '''Crazy old monkey. Will you quit following me? What are you even doing out here? * '''Rafiki: '''The question is what are you doing out here? * '''Ben Tennyson: '(sighs) I thought I knew why I'm out here. But now I'm not so sure anymore. * 'Rafiki: '''Well, I know what it is. Shh, come here, it's a secret. (began to sing) * '''Ben Tennyson: '(groans while covering his ears) Stop singing already! What does that even mean anyway? * '''Rafiki: '''It means you're a baboon, and I'm not. (chuckled) * '''Ben Tennyson: I think you're confused. * Rafiki: Wrong! I'm not the one who's confused. You don't even know what you are doing! And you don't even know who you are anymore! * Ben Tennyson: '''Oh, sure. And I suppose you know. * '''Rafiki: '''Sure do. You're a friend of Mufasa's boy. (Ben gasp when he heard that and trun around at Rafiki) Bye. * '''Ben Tennyson: '''Hey, wait a minute! Stop! (Ben chase after Rafiki and he caught to him sitting on a rock) * '''Ben Tennyson: You know about Mufasa?! * Rafiki: Correction. I know Mufasa. * Ben Tennyson: I hate to say this, but Simba told me that Scar killed him, a long time ago. * Rafiki: Nope! Wrong again! (laugh) He's alive. And I'll show him to you! You follow Rafiki, He knows the way. Come on. (Ben follow him into the forest and claw through the branches and vines to chase up) * Rafiki: '''Don't dawdle. HURRY UP! * '''Ben Tennyson: Hey wait, hold on a minute. * Rafiki: '''Come on, Come on! * '''Ben Tennyson: '''Slow down will you!? (As he race through the branches trying to catch up) * '''Rafiki: Stop! * Ben Tennyson: Whoa! (falls over) Hey, what gives? Why did we st- (Rafiki covers Ash's mouth to silence him) * Rafiki: Shh! (whispering) Look out there. (Ben walk slowly towards Rafiki and look him then walk slowly towards the pond and looks down at it and sees his reflection which made him disappointed) * Ben Tennyson: (sighs) That's not Mufasa, it's just my reflection. * Rafiki: No! Look harder! (Point to the water Ash looks that his reflection on the waving water. He look closer and harder and see Mufasa's face) You see he lives in you. * Mufasa's Voice: Ben.. * Ben Tennyson: Mufasa? (A cloud with a image walk towards to Ben up in the sky and show it's Mufasa) * Mufasa: Hello, Ben Tennyson. * Ben Tennyson: '''You're Mufasa? Simba's father? * '''Mufasa: '''Yes, I am Mufasa, King of the Pride Lands before Simba. * '''Ben Tennyson: '''I don't understand. How can you be here? * '''Mufasa: Because I have been watching you, Ash. Ever seen you first met my son. * Ben Tennyson: You've been watching me this whole time? * Mufasa: 'Yes, and I also heard the mean and hurtful things of what you said to him before you ran away of Pride Rock. * '''Ben Tennyson: '(looking down feeling sorry) I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say any of those things to Simba. It's just that after what he did to Kovu, I got so mad at him because he wasn't being fair to him nor Kiara. * '''Mufasa: I understand, Ash. But you shouldn't lose your temper when someone makes you angry. Besides, you're not the only one who is mad at Simba for what he did. After Kovu's banishment, I was deeply disappointed in him as you were. His angry grudge against Scar and Zira clouded his better judgment. His actions let his family and friends grow apart and in doing so, he had broken the Circle of Life. * Ben Tennyson: '''I just don't understand your son, Mufasa. Why would he banish the outsiders since they were part of the Pride Lands? What did they ever do to him that made him so angry that all of a sudden he sends them away? It's just not fair for Simba to do such things without showing any consideration. * '''Mufasa: '''Yes, Ash. It's true. But after Scar was destroyed, Simba became king. Zira told him that he could not rule the Pride Lands because Scar chose Kovu to be the next king. Simba tried to tell Zira that Scar was never a real king, but she would not listen. Then Zira attacked him out of vengeance. But he outsmarted her and had no choice but to banish Zira and her family to the outlands forever. And since then, he vowed that he would always protect everything and everyone he loves. * '''Ben Tennyson: (shocked in realization) So that's it. That's why Simba was being so overprotective to his family and judgmental towards Kovu and the outsiders. He's basically paranoid of losing his home and his loved ones again like he did as a cub. * Mufasa: '''Yes, I thought that if Kiara and Kovu grew closer and fall in love, it would help Simba bring the two prides together again. But after what has happened, Kiara ran away from home and now Zira is preparing a battle that will destroy the Circle of Life, for good. * '''Ben Tennyson: WHAT?!?! There's going to be a battle!? * Mufasa: '''Yes. And you, Kiara, and Kovu are the only ones that can stop it. Look inside yourself, Ash. You are more than what you have become. You must mend the two prides together and heal Simba's heart in order to restore the Circle of Life. * '''Ben Tennyson: But how can I go back? How am I to stop this war? I'm not who I am anymore. * Mufasa: Remember who you are. You are my son's best friend and the one true leader. (Ash begins tearing up as Pikachu looks at him in sadness) Remember who you are... (began to fade away) * Ben Tennyson: No, wait, come back! Don't leave me! (begins to chase him and Darwin follows) * Darwin: . * Mufasa: Remember... * Ben Tennyson: Mufasa! * Mufasa: Remember... * Ben Tennyson: Don't go. Please... * Mufasa: Remember... (Ben and Darwin stop following Mufasa then the wind blow as Rafiki came up) * Rafiki: What was that? (laugh) The weather! (stutters) Very peculiar. Don't you think? * Ben Tennyson: Yeah. Something tells me that changes are about to happen over there. * Rafiki: (nod) Ah, change is good. * Ben Tennyson: '''Yeah, but it's not easy though. I know what I have to do, but going back means I face what I have done. I've been planning to run away of it for a long time. (Rafiki whacks Ash in the head with his stick) Ouch! That really hurts! What did you do that for?! * '''Rafiki: It doesn't matter! It's in the past. (laughing) * Ben Tennyson: '''Yeah, but it still hurts pretty bad. * '''Rafiki: '''Ah, yes. The past can hurt. But way I see you can rather run of it, or learn of it. (swing his stick at Ash but this time he dodge it) Ah, you see! So, what are you going to do now? * '''Ben Tennyson: I'm going to find Kiara and Kovu and talk to them, but first...I'll be taking...(snatches Rafiki's stick) this! * Rafiki: No, no, no! That's mine! Give it back! That's not a toy! * Ben Tennyson: You want it? Go get it! (throws the stick and laughs) Come on, Pikachu! Let's go! * Rafiki: (picks up his stick) Hey, where are you going? * Ben Tennyson: I'm going back! I'm going to mend the prides together and heal Simba's heart for the better! (runs back to the Pride Lands) * Rafiki: Good, go on, get out of here! (laughing) Whoo! (laughs) Whooo! WHOOOO.....! (Meanwhile Kiara and Kovu were running and laughing with joy that they have found each other, they nuzzle each other then Kovu look down at the water) * Kovu: Hey Look! We are one. (Kiara looks at Kovu's and her reflection and then she realized that what her father meant that We are one) * Kovu: Let's get out of here! We'll run away together! And start a pride all our own. * Kiara: Kovu. We have to go back. * Kovu: You're kidding, but we're finally together. * Kiara: Our place is with our pride. If we run away, they'll be divided forever. (Kovu was thinking about that. He didn't wanted to go back to his pride or Simba's pride, but then Ash appeared.) * Ben Tennyson: Kovu! Kiara! * Kiara: Ben! * Kovu: Ben, buddy! What are you doing out here? * Ben Tennyson: I came looking for you two. We have to go back. They're going to start a war. * Kiara & Kovu: '''What?! * '''Kiara: Are you sure? * Ben Tennyson: Yes, Mufasa just told me so. * Kiara: You saw Mufasa? * Ben Tennyson: Yes. Mufasa said to me that Zira is not only planning to kill Simba, but also take Pride Rock and permanently destroy the Circle of Life. And we are the only ones that can stop it. * Kovu: 'But how are we supposed to stop this fight? * '''Kiara: '''Yeah, even you Ash. I heard for what you said to my father and you ran away. * '''Ben Tennyson: '''I know, Kiara. But I didn't mean to say those things to Simba. It's just that I got so angry because of what he did. I couldn't bear it any longer so, I had to leave Pride Rock. * '''Kovu: '''So what made you come back? * '''Ash Ketchum: '''Let's just say I finally got some sense knocked into me. (then he rub his head) And I got the bump to prove it, which still hurts to be exact. Besides, our friends and families back in the Pride Lands need us. We have to reunite the two prides together or Zira will destroy everything. And Mufasa's plan of peace will end up in ruins. * '''Kiara: ' Then we need to stop them before it's too late. Are you with us Kovu? * '''Kovu: I don't know * Ben Tennyson: '''Kovu, we need your help to stop the battle between the outlanders and the pridelanders. * '''Kovu: But how? They're both enemies to each other. They will not listen. * Kiara: Then we'll make them listen. Through my father's own words of wisdom from long ago. * Ben Tennyson: '''Darwin and I are going Back to the Pride Lands to meets my Plumbers. Preparing For Battle * - * - * - * - * - * Timon: I can't believe it we lost her again this is the eighth thousands times * Pumbaa: * Timon: * Pumbaa: * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Zazu: * Simba: Zazu * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Final Battle/Kiara Confronts Her Father * '''Timon and Pumbaa: shake their behinds to mock the Outlanders Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah! * Misty: her face in disgust Oy-vey! * Zira: It's over, Simba! I have dreamed of nothing else for years. * Timon: Boy, does she need a hobby. * Simba: Last chance, Zira. Go home. Category:Transcripts